Music
The anime — being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, been remade a number of time, and crossed into international infamy — has many opening and ending themes. These themes have been both from original Japanese songs and, upon being adapted into the English language, received many original English compositions as well. They are shown here in order: Japanese Version Dragon Ball Openings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 153. (full song length: 3:52) Dragon Ball Endings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 153. (full song length: 3:50) Dragon Ball Movies Dragon Ball Z Openings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 200. (full song length: 3:17) # WE GOTTA POWER (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) From episodes 201 to 291. (full song length 3:57) Dragon Ball Z Endings # (performed by MANNA) From episodes 1 to 200. (full song length: 3:26) # (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) From episodes 201 to 291. (full song length: 3:50) Dragon Ball Z Movies # in Dragon Ball Z: The World’s Strongest Guy (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: A Super Decisive Battle for Earth (performed by Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy) # in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiyan Son Gokū (performed by SHINES) # in Dragon Ball Z: The Incredible Strongest versus Strongest (performed by Hironobu Kageyama & Ammy) # in Dragon Ball Z: Clash!! 10 Billion Powerful Warriors (performed by Hironobu Kageyama & ) # in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (performed by Hironobu Kageyama & YUKA) # in Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Red-Hot, Raging, Super-Fierce Fight (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm the One Who'll Win (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Gokū Can't Do It, Who Will? (performed by Hironobu Kageyama) # in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (performed by ) (full song length: 4:50) # (performed by ) in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" (full song length: 4:12) Dragon Ball GT Openings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 64. (full song length: 3:29) Dragon Ball GT Endings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 26. (full song length: 3:57) # (performed by ) From episodes 27 to 41. (full song length: 5:05) # Blue Velvet (performed by ) From episdoes 42 to 50. (full song length: 3:55) # (performed by ) From episodes 51 to 64. (full song length: 4:41) Dragon Ball Kai Openings # Dragon Soul (performed by ) From episodes 1 to 98. (full song length: 4:24) # (performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto) From episodes 99 to 159. (full song length: 3:47) Dragon Ball Kai Endings # (performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto) From episodes 1 to 54. (full song length: 3:46) # (performed by Team Dragon) From episodes 55 to 98. # (performed by Good Morning America) From episodes 99 to 111. # (performed by ) From episodes 112 to 123. (full song length: 3:45) # Oh Yeah!!!!!!! (performed by Czecho No Republic) From episodes 124 to 136. # GALAXY (performed by |キュウソネコカミ|Kyūso Nekokami}}) From episodes 137 to 146. (full song length: 4:02) # 'Don’t Let Me Down' (performed by '' ) From episodes 147 to 159. (full song length: 3:30) Dragon Ball Super Openings # (performed by ) From episodes 1 onward. Dragon Ball Super Endings # (performed by Good Morning America) From episodes 1 to 12. (full song length: 4:01) # (performed by KEYTALK) From episodes 13 to 25. (full song length: 4:24) # (performed by LACCO TOWER) From episode 26 to 35. (full song lenght: 4:18) # Forever Dreaming (performed by Czecho No Republic). From episode 36 to 49. # (performed by Batten Shōjo-Tai) From episode 50 to 59. # (performed by Arukara) From Episode 60 onward. English Version Albums The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Vol. I The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Vol. II The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Vol. III Dragon Ball Z: Trunks Compendium 1 Dragon Ball Z: Buu — The Majin Sagas Dragon Ball Z Android 18 — The Android Sagas The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Vol. IV The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Vol. V Composed by Bruce Faulconer # Goku Vs. Jeice and Burta (2:19) # Guru's Theme (0:52) # Ginyu Force Theme (2:00) # Piccolo and Nail Fuse (1:13) # Goku's Nightmare (1:29) # Say Goodbye to Namek (1:54) # Mr. Shu's Lesson (1:21) # Mr. Shu's S&M Class (1:23) # Cops Arriving (0:33) # Blowing Up the Lab (1:16) # Goku's Dream (2:19) # Heaven Sent Trunks (0:54) # Bulma's Car / 20 Escapes (1:22) # Episodic Trunks (3:05) # Krillin and Trunks Arrive (1:48) # Tournament March (0:53) # Jazzy Tunes (2:08) # Goku Volunteers Gohan (0:42) # King Yemma (0:58) # Pterodactyl Attack (2:22) # Gohan and Greasers (2:24) # Chi Chi and Videl (0:43) # Gohan Ruins the Shot (2:01) # Brass Fanfare (0:56) # Briefs II (2:37) # Hercule's Orchestra (1:28) # Face-Off (1:15) # Briefs III (0:43) # 18 Makes a Deal (1:30) # Doubler Does Kabito (1:11) # Yacon Blows (2:24) # Shin Panics (0:55) # Turned to Stone II (0:51) # Full Power (2:16) # Vegeta Stops (0:25) # Vegeta Fools Goku (1:05) # Boys Flying (0:57) # Gotenks is Born (2:17) # Intro to Finale and Closing Music (1:42) The Best of Dragon Ball Z, Volume Six Video Game Soundtracks Category:Media